One Piece Breakfast Club
by Two Piece
Summary: Nami and the others are going to a detention after school on the One Piece college. No one could get away. What could you do if you're locked up with the most stupidest and baddest members of your own crew and two others? Well, get to know each other. Humor, friendship, hurt/comfort and maybe even romance, who knows :p Rated T for foul language btw. LaNa, LuNa, SaNa, ZoNa or KiNa?
1. Why me?

**Summary:**

 **Yay, first fanfiction! I don't really get this thing with how you post and name different chapters or this story but it should be named "One Piece Breakfast Club" and the first chapter "Why me?"...**

 **Well I guess I got it wrong but yeah.. I just _hope_ there's not two summarys now though, because then, I think I might fail my life (jk)...** **I'M SORRY I'M NEW TO THIS. This is all written from (kinda) NAMI's perspective (Just because she's great) and this takes place _after_ the time-skip. **

**If you want it to be more like a romance story just comment/review an I PROMISE I won't let you down. (If you don't hate LawNa)**

 **This is a One Piece College for pirates and is based on the movie "The Breakfast Club" (kinda like a detention club). If you haven't watched it, what are you waiting for? ENJOY :3**

 **Btw:** I sadly don't own One Piece... It's Eiichiro Oda who does c:

. . .

 **Why me?**

Nami looked out the window. The waves on the sea was slowly getting smaller and smaller as if the sun was making them disappear out of the heat. She knew it wasn't true, but geez, it really was hot outside and the sun was shining like there was no tomorrow. Luckly they had aircondition inside.

"Oi, Nami! Oi, oi look at me! Nami!"

Nami felt her right eye twitch in annoyance as she tried to not to look at her classmates.

"Hey, Luffy! Shut up don't disturb Nami-swaan!"

"I'm trying to get a nap shut up yourself, stupid love-cook!"

"Oi, what was that you shitty marimo?"

"Oioioioioioi Naamii! Over here!"

"Wow Luffy! Suuuuper!"

"Naminaminaminami!"

"What now Luffy?!", she spit out as she turned to her left to face the other crewmembers.

"Nami look I'm a walrus!", Luffy laughed. He and Chopper were dancing on their desks, the infamous 'chopstick-dance' as they called it. With two pencils in their face, from their under lip to their nose. Within the speed of light they both had bumps on their head as their pencils flew away like there had been an explosion. There was smoke from Nami's fist as she glanced at them with a murderous look. Most at Luffy.

"Stop doing that stupid dance, the teacher could come any second and you know what happens when-"

Nami stopped when she felt another murderous aura behind her. She slowly turned around and stood eye against eye with Crocodile. He had four pencils in his face. They must have flewn at him when Nami punched Luffy and Chopper… Oops.

"Heh… Hey, mr. 0", she said and tried to sound polite. "We were just-"

"Nami, Luffy, Chopper! Sit down at your desks!", he grunted as the pens, still stuck to his face, turned into sand.

"Hai Mr. 0!", the three of them said as they sat down.

Geez, Nami just couldn't believe it. She knew that they would be punished for this. Crocodile is the last person someone could have as a fill-in for Shanks when was sick. Damn it Shanks! Nami could swear that they would have to do 500 pushups or situps as he put weight on them. Or even they would have to clean the whole school? Or maybe he would just feed them to the crocodiles everyone says that he have at home. Anyhow, he wouldn't let them get away. _Ugh. Why me?_ She thought. As Nami looked up, Crocodile grumpy wrote their daily schedule on the board.

First Nami had math 8.50 - 9.40 am. Yay, math is with Vivi! But uh, Sanji and that troublesome swordsman too… Well… At least she had Vivi by her side. After math she had Biology 9.40 - 10.20 am with Usopp, Franky and… Luffy. Oh, and yeah that kawaii bear was going there too she remembered. Then she had some free time from 10.20 to lunch 11.40 am. The lunch ended 12.50 em and then she had music with one from their crew as a teacher. No geography, but she wouldn't let anything more ruin her day...

. . .

"Oi Nami-swaaaan, come sit here!", the curly eyebrows said with heart in his eyes as he pushed Zoro away from the seat beside him.

"Oi, what was that you ero-cook?!", the green haired swordsman yelled as he stood up.

"That was for you blocking Nami-swan's seat, shitty marimo", Sanji yelled back as he kicked at Zoro. Zoro took out his katana and blocked. They continued to fight as they forgot that they were in a classroom. Nami pushed her long orange hair over her shoulder with a sigh as she started to walk away from the embarrassing scene.

"Oh no! that's not good for miss perfect. She could break a nail", a guy with spiky red hair smirked sarcastic as his friends supported his comment with a laugh. Nami huffed at the nickname and fought the urge to give him the middle finger as she passed by.

"Hey Nami!", Vivi shouted from the front waving her both hands in the air comically.

"Hey Vivi", Nami smiled as she sat down in the front seat to the right in the classroom, between Bonney's and Vivi's desk. Vivi on her right side in the corner of the classroom and Bonney on her left side.

"Geez those guys", Bonney pouted as she glanced back at the two airheads fighting behind them.

"It's not my fault that our shitty math teacher gave us these seats in the first place", Zoro yelled as he blocked another kick from Sanji with a chair that broke. "Nami couldn't sit beside you anyway and you think I would?"

"Oi, it's mostly your fault for listening to our shitty teacher!", Sanji said as he kicked away a chair Zoro had thrown at him.

"This shitty teacher?", a new voice joined in.

Both of the fighting guys stopped as they slowly turned around. The chair Sanji had kicked away flew in slowmotion at the teacher and hit him comically in his face. Everybody watched the scene in awe. After a while people began to sweatdrop as the chair still was stuck on the teacher's face and he still didn't move.

"Uhm.. Mr. Smoker-san…", Sanji began.

"Master Smoker." The teacher corrected.

"Eh, master Smoker… There's a-a c-chair in your face", he continued. Smoker still didn't move.

Nami facepalmed herself at the scene. This was more embarrassing than her, Luffy's and Chopper's 'Pencil-dance-accident'. After a too long awkward moment and too much sweatdrops from the students, the chair in Smokers face turned into smoke. To everyone's relief he slowly walked to the front of the classroom as if nothing happened. But Zoro and Sanji knew that there would be consequences to their actions as they started to clean up their mess without even having Smoker to tell them.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please Rate and Review, I would be really happy. Please let me know if you liked it (if anyone did) so I know if I should continue. I think I'll jump to the detention in next chapter. Also let me know if you would like Nami to have a romance to a special someone and WHO :p**

 **I'm gonna take in some Law x Nami too of course (You can't stop it moahaha) and maybe som LuNa, ZoNa, KiNa... Lemme know idk you choose :3**

 **It would really help if anyone could take 3 seconds to rate or review so I know if I should continue. This story could be long, I have a lot of ideas and if people like this story I'm NOT gonna give up in the middle of it, like most people does. Also be kind on my grammar I'm not English :p**

 **(Maybe you even could Follow or Favorite... Who knows... ;D )**


	2. Furry Biology

**Sorry for before, something went wrong and the second chapter turned into a copy from the first... I don't know why... But anyway!**

 **I really wanted to thank you guys for your reviews c: It really made my day x 1000. So I'm sorry for grammar or spelling faults and stuff earlier, because I made chapter 1 fast and only read it when it was published. But I'm gonna read again what I write before i post it from now on.**

 **LawNa… Fluffydi-fluff fluff. Do I need to say more? Yes. I don't know why there was such a Bepo x Nami scene (or LawLu)… It just kinda happened… The breakfast club has still not taken place, but I wanted some interaction in school/class and the detention takes place after school on a saturday, but here are some very cute fluff moments in school :p Enjoy!**

 **Btw-disclaimer:** Don't own one piece :p

 **Furry Biology**

"Geez, those guys… Smoker's not gonna go easy on them. Anyway, this day can't possible be any worse", Nami sighed as she walked out from the math classroom with Vivi. "By the way, Vivi. You don't have biology now?"

"Nope, sorry Nami. I have science. But, good luck with Luffy and the others", she giggled.

"Ugh, right. This day _will_ be worse", Nami pouted as she and Vivi parted with a giggle.

. . .

"Shishishi, Namiii look at me"

"Luffy don't you dare do that again", Nami glanced at Luffy as a warning when she fought the urge to hit him. Nami just couldn't believe he was doing the 'chopstick-dance-but-with-pencils-instead', but she was _not_ going to hit him this time. "Luffy… You better stop. Right now!", Nami said as she turned red.

"Make me", Luffy grinned.

"Kowaaai! Nami's so scary. Luffy you're gonna diee!", Usopp panicked. "Rip Luffy. You was a good captain", he sobbed and took his hat off to his chest.

"Luffy… I'm gonna suuper miss you", Franky cried while trying to dry his tears.

"Nami-swaan is so cute when she's angry", the cook said while dancing like a fool with hearts everywhere.

"Oi, ero-cook? How'd you get in here? You don't have this class...", Franky pouted. Sanji murmured something about _Franky_ being the perverted guy only wearing his panties and his hawaii-shirt, but soon left the classroom.

"They're all idiots. One big baaaka crew. How could the princess stand it?", the guy with red spiky hair said sarcastically. Nami knew the silly nickname was meant for her, but she didn't want to turn around and start another fight. She wanted to show Kid that he wasn't worth her time. But she could feel his eyes burning on her back. Waiting for her reaction. _Geez, is the teacher going to be late again?_ Nami thought as she looked at the note on the board.

Usopp caught Nami staring at the note and started to read out loud:

" _Sorry students! I'm away drinking with Yasopp. Choose your partner and take up your biology book. Make chapter 234-237 about the heart. C U later my lil' pirates. Ps: Don't tell the other teachers where we are... Or Usopp's mom... - Shanks.",_ Usopp read out loud as he turned red out of embarrassment.

"Oi Usopp! Was Shanks drinking with your dad this whole time? I thought they were sick", Luffy shouted.

"I-I didn't know…" Usopp lied as the other students sweatdropped.

"Well… Choose your partner", Nami murmured to herself as she looked around the classroom, avoiding glances with the red haired pirate. All the girls in the class fought to be with Law. Well Nami could understand that, he was a doctor that was specialized about the heart. And yeah, he sure was attract- _wait what? No! Nami get a grip!_ Nami turned red as she saw Law's grey eyes looking back at her. She understood that she has been staring at the doctor behind the jumping girls for too long. She turned her head around fast, hoping he didn't catch her flustered. After a while her eyes fell on the white talking bear. Well he was a part of the _Heart_ Pirates so it wouldn't be too bad.

Nami sat beside the bear. "Hey, Bepo. Wanna work together?", she asked with a smile. Bepo looked at Nami for a while, then back at his captain behind the girls, then back at Nami.

"S-sure…", the bear said. _Is he scared of me?_ Nami waved away the stupid thought. He was like that to everybody anyway. After a while everyone found their partner. Luffy and Franky, Usopp and Kaya, Kid and Killer, Law and a cute brunette (that Nami didn't know), Shachi and penguin. The rest of the biology class found a partner as well. Of course it wasn't quiet with Luffy in the class. But people managed to study anyway. Nami looked at the bear. Studying his bearface. She really needed to hug him. C'mon! What girl could resist a kawaii white talking teddy bear? And a cute bear that was sensitive too, it's like he was begging for the girls to hug him.

She _had_ to hug him. Especially because he reminded Nami of a white teddybear she got from Bellemere-san when she was younger. Mostly because of that. She missed that bear. And Bepo looked exactly like it! Nami saw that Bepo got flustered because of her staring at him. His cheeks turned light pink, even though he had fur. "You're so kawaii", Nami said with a smile after a while. Bepo's face now turned red as he kept throwing glances back at his captain. It couldn't be of affection that he turned red. Nami knew he couldn't be affected by human girls. Was he scared of her? _Or him?_

"S-sorry!", he whispered almost to himself as a sensitive aura came from him. That was it. He was so sensitive and had so bad self-esteem. Nami couldn't fight back the urge of hugging him anymore. Nami almost threw herself at the bear. Maybe he needed the hug? Or? She felt his warm fur against her. It felt so good.

"C-c-captain!", Bepo shouted.

"Room"

"What's happening?", Luffy shouted at them.

Nami suddenly felt something hard against her body. This wasn't the soft fur she felt earlier. Well, somehow the scent was welcoming and kinda… Attractive… Wait what? Nami looked up at Bepo- no Law's face. Nami didn't know what happened? She just froze. She could feel his hot breath on her face and the tip of their noses was almost touching each other. As she became knowing of the situation she felt the heat in her body and face. She blushed and there was no way of hiding it. She could feel everyone's eyes on them.

"What- you-" Nami didn't know why she blushed so much. She tried a new method to blame it on her anger.

"You pervert! Get of me!" She shouted as she pushed herself away from his arms. Law looked at her with a unreadable and boring face. He really was a mystery.

"I was just trying to save my scared friend from this witch", he said. Nami felt her anger raise.

"By switching place with _yourself?_ " Nami heard a dark chuckle from Law as a smink could be seen on his face.

"Why so red Nami? Is it so embarrassing?", he said as he leant in closer to her to whisper the last words in her ear: "Or are you turned on?"

"Oi!", Luffy stood in front of Law's desk. He took the collar of Law's shirt as he dragged him towards himself.

"Don't hurt my nakama" Luffy said as he leant in closer to Law's face. Law's smirk disappeared. As he opened his mouth to say something he felt Luffy's lips on his. _What the-..._ Law froze with his eyes wide open.

 _Did Luffy and Law just kiss?!_ Nami thought. _No._ She looked behind Luffy and saw Kid smirking. Now she understood the situation. Kid must have pushed Luffy against Law so their lips met. _But why are they still?-_

"AAAAAHH", Luffy screamed as he fell backwards in confusion. "THAT WASN'T ME! LAW YOU PERVERT!", he continued to shout what he 'learnt' from Nami. He stood up and ran to hide under his desk beside Franky.

Law couldn't believe what just happened. He stroke his hand over his lips with his eyes wide opened. Of all the people on Law's 'To-Kiss-Or-Be-Kissed-By-List' Luffy was the last one. If he even was on the list. Which he wasn't. Nami looked at Kid and giggled sweetly. Kid smirked and raised an eyebrow. _Shit._ Nami tried to look away and hide her face. _Did I just smile to him?_

At the rest of the lesson, there was an awkward silence as Nami's new partner tried to act cool and forget that Luffy almost kissed him. After a while people began to talk to each other again. And Luffy pouted stubbornly as Franky teased him. Girls looked jealously at Nami and Luffy with burning eyes, but they ignored it. Nami asked Law about a question on chapter 236 and he just murmured the answer with a boring tone, without even looking up at her. But whenever she looked down on her biology book, she felt his eyes inspect her. _Geez, those guys._

When the lesson ended, Nami fled away to spend her free time with Vivi. Vivi almost laughed herself to death when she heard about what happened. The rest of the school time went pretty fast. After lunch Luffy's crew/class had music with one from their own crew as the teacher; Brook. At the end of the day, a grumpy Crocodile came into the classroom and started to scribble some homework on the board as he murmured something like 'Why me?'. _Finally this day is over,_ Nami thought.

"Luffy, Chopper, Nami!" You stay. Nami froze. _shit._

"Ehm let's see… this note from Smoker… Also Sanji and Zoro. You stay too", he continued. The swordsman sighed.

"Nami-swaan~ I'll protect you from whatever is gonna happen!"

"You'll be at the breakfast club on Saturday at 9 am to 2 pm", Crocodile said waiting for the others reactions.

"Oioioioi! Did you say _'breakfast_ club'? Like meaaaat?"

"Yohohoho, I'll come and play music to keep your mood up"

"No visitors, Brook. I think that _Garp_ own's the breakfast club? Luffy's old gramp is like suuper scary and he's a _marine_ "

"Wait… Breakfast club. Like the movie?"

"What movie, Robin? Well, Anyway. I, Usopp, the mighty king of snipers. With 2000 followers, I'll save you all"

"I can save myself. I'll just slice through the walls"

"Don't get too full of yourself. You shitty marimo"

"Hey mina! Let's all just calm down. It's just me, Luffy, Chopper, Zoro and Sanji. We'll just pretend it's a normal school day in class… Locked up in our classroom... Well it's only our crew so what could go wrong?", Nami suddenly spoke up.

"Well, there's not only you guys…", Crocodile started. _Wait what?_

 **To be continued… Next chapter: The Awkward Breakfast Club**

 **But ah, RougeSpirit, look! LawLu! Yup… That just happened… for those who ship ZoNa, SaNa and the others, don't worry ;p I'll try every ship before I come to conclusions.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I always answer with PM (because that's the only way I could answer) and if you liked it and would like more, Follow and favorit :3 It would help me alot3 Thanx Baes you make me so happu~~**

 **Btw, I wanted to say something to the anonymous person called "Y'allsuckz" who wrote "U suck" …**

...

...

...

..

 **And you swallow *puts sun glasses on***


	3. The Awkward Breakfast Club

**A/U:** _Hey, I'm back with another chapter. THANK YOU FOR OVER 200 VIEWS! I'm sorry this chapter took over two weeks because I had a lot work to do in school and then I went on a trip with my cousin so I had no internet. Also on all that, I got sick… Like REALLY REALLY sick. It felt like I had sharp nails and knives in my throat everytime I coughed, so not a good trip according to me. But enough about me. Here's 3,586 words for you :p Warning for foul language._

 _Btw-Disclaimer:_ _Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece and it's great characters_

* * *

 **The Awkward Breakfast Club**

Nami stood in front of the mirror. Looking at her reflection. Watching her blue tatoo on her right arm. She sighed. She couldn't wear that dress. It was too… Too… Well… She just couldn't wear that when she was going to a breakfast club.

"Nami! You're up", Nojiko stood at the doorway. She leaned at the door frame and a smirk grew on her face. "Oh, I didn't know you were going on a date…"

"What?! No!", Nami tried to fight back the redness of her embarrassment.

"Well, why do you have that grey, slim, V-necked dress?"

"It's new, so I was just trying it on! I'm not going to wear it at the breakfast club", Nami said while tugging it off. Maybe she should try something more _badgirl._ It was a detention-class after all.

* * *

Nojiko sighed. Nami was caring about this too much. Maybe she liked one of the guys? Who knows? Well, Nojiko certainly didn't know… She watched Nami pull up a black Nirvana crop-top with a yellow smiley with cross as eyes on it, sticking it's tounge out. She tied a black and white checkered shirt around her waist, and crept into a pair of jeans-shorts. Nojiko's gaze was stuck on the smiley, sticking it's tongue out from the wicked smile of the Nirvana shirt. So she was going for _that_ look. "Nami, I heard you were going to be alone with those _guys_ there…", Nojiko said after a while.

* * *

"Hm?" Nami turned to Nojiko. "Yeah, obviously… I told you that" Nami watched Nojiko's smile grow, and Nami knew where this was heading. "No. I don't like any of them! I mean… Of course I like my friends… But not _that_ way. I'm only trying to fit in this detention-class so called 'The Breakfast Club'. So don't even think of it!"

"I didn't say anything, but if that's on your mind…", Nojiko said with a sly smile. "Eh, just teasing you Nami", Nojiko said after a while and sighed. "How did you end up in this situation?", she asked, the question more directed to herself than to Nami.

"Ugh", Nami pouted as she turned to the mirror, tying her long orange locks to a ponytail with side bangs. The last thing she wanted was her sister's pity. Nami have never gotten a detention before, so she understood why Nojiko reacted like that, as the overprotective sister she was. But Nami certainly didn't need it. All she needed from Nojiko now was she turning on that damn car and give Nami a ride. As if Nojiko have heard her thoughts, she threw the car keys up only to catch it in her right hand again. She then turned around with _another damn sigh_ , and disappeared from Nami's door. Nami got a quiet moment for herself as she put on her wine red Dr. Martens, before she heard the car engine start outside. She walked out of the house and closed the door after herself. Nami took a moment to breathe in the fresh air before turning to the car that Nojiko waited in. This was going to be a looong day after all.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride!" Nami waved goodbye to a worried Nojiko. She turned around and faced the school with a sigh. When she heard that the car pulled away, she started to walk towards the schoo-… Err… Towards _hell._

To her suprise the door to the school was open. She walked through the corridors that seemed to be like an impossible maze. Well, to Nami, that was a piece of cake. Suddenly her body stopped in the middle of the last corridor. She felt the hair on her neck raise. This could only mean one thing… She was being watched. Slowly she let her eyes slide through the corridor until they stopped at a certain moss headed idiot swordsman who leaned against a locker. Nami mentally facepalmed herself. Of course. Of fucking course Zoro wasn't able to find the way. Even if it was the last corridor, she guessed (more like knew) that he didn't even have a clue where he was.

"Baka", she said without looking at him or his eyes that seemed to watch her choice of clothes up and down. "It's just down this last corridor", she said again as Zoro started to follow her.

"I know that! Witch… I don't even need you", he murmured, and Nami swear that she could hear some embarrassment hiding in his voice. She sighed. That's the closest thing to a 'thank you' that she would ever get from the swordsman. After a while she stood outside the classroom door. Prepared for the worst as she pulled down the handle and opened the door with force. _Oh?_ _No one's here…_ She thought that at least a screaming Luffy would jump around with a worried Chopper and a certain curly eyebrow guy would scream her name. But nope. No one was there. She felt a hand on her shoulder and slowly turned around.

"Zoro? Wha-..." She now stood eye against eye with Garp. And Zoro was gone. _Idiot._

"Nami? What are you doing here?", Garp asked as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "Ya'know this is the breakfast club right? A detention for only the _bad_ guys..."

"G-Garp… I was… Just", Nami stopped and thought for a while. Maybe Garp didn't know she was going to be there. She knew that the people that were called to the detention class _had_ to come, if not, it wouldn't end well. Even the baddest of the baddest had to go there when they were called for it, no matter what. But if Luffy's grandpa didn't know that she had to go there, she wouldn't get hunted down if she walked away. As Nami's escape plan was planned and done in her head, she looked down and opened her mouth to speak again.

"Oh, Garp I'm so scared! I don't know why I-", Nami was interrupted by a loud snore. She looked up finding Garp snoring with closed eyes, but still standing up. _Is he sleeping?! Wtf? How could he sleep so easy and so suddenly?_ Nami felt annoyed but slowly began. He really was Luffy's grandpa after all. One second dead serious and the other second fumbling in his sleep. Nami started to run. Quiet. If she managed to escape without Garp knowing she should be there, she could spend her Saturday shopping with Vivi and Robin instead of being locked up with some fools in the school.

"Ouch!" Nami hit something hard and fell down. She was now laying on top of Zoro.

"Zoro! Wtf do you think you're doing?!", Nami got out as she pushed herself up with her arms on each side of Zoro's head. Zoro managed to ignore their awkward position and pushed her away with a growl.

"I could ask you the same thing, clumsy woman", Zoro answered as he stood up and brushed some dust from himself. Nami thought she saw some light pink on Zoro's cheeks, but she ignored the thought of _Zoro_ being flustered. She stood up and fought the urge to kick him towards the sleeping Garp.

"How could you just leave me with Garp! Were you too scared to face him yourself?", Nami said, trying to forget that he called her clumsy. And _woman._ She actually had a name.

"What? I was just trying to find the classroom, when you disappeared. _Clumsy woman._ ", he said while he glowered at her. She tried to ignore the cold glare that would make a hundred men collapse out of fear.

" _I_ disappeared? _I'm_ clumsy?! First of all, my name is Nami and not 'Woman'. Secondly, you can't even admit that your sense for direction suck, or that you're a coward. Either way, you're clumsy." She knew that those words would really piss Zoro off but she had to get back at him for all the times he used stereotypes against her. That damn sexist thought bad of her just because she was a woman.

"You're even clumsier than Garp over there", Nami added even though she knew it was like throwing gasoline into the fire. She pointed towards the sleeping Gar-... _Wait?_ Garp wasn't there anymore.

"Ah! I see you brought a friend. Why don't you guys go on to the classroom together?", a grinning Garp suddenly spoke up behind them. _Well shit…_ Nami thought.

"Garp! I was just about to tell you that I-"

"Nami and Zoro. You're both on the list, so don't do anything stupid now. The classroom is right there, miss _navigator_ ", Garp said the last word sarcastically as if Nami also was lost though she was a navigator. He pointed towards the end of the corridor that Nami had tried so desperately to get away from. Busted.

"I wasn't lost…" Nami took Zoro by his ear and pouted stubbornly as she walked by Garp. "I was just returning this lost marimo-head", she continued as she got to the classroom door.

"Ouch! Let go, _witch_!", Zoro growled, but Nami ignored him as she pulled down the handle and led him inside. She closed the door with a sigh and let go of Zoro's ear. There was no running away now. No one could get away from the breakfast club once you've been noticed. While Zoro rubbed his ear murmuring that she's going to get karma, Nami's eyes fell on a slim figure in the back of the classroom. How did anyone manage pass Nami, Garp and Zoro in the hallway? Nami was certain that no one was in there before. Zoro suddenly looked up as he saw Nami glance at someone. Trafalgar Law stood at the back of the classroom leaning against the wall, with his sword leaning beside him. His hat was shadowing his face, only showing his amused grin placed on his lips. Nami turned around ignoring the person as she watched Zoro's fingers slide against his own katanas. She sat down at a school bench with a sigh. There was an awkward silence for a while, until someone spoke up.

"No need to be scared", Law stated out.

"I'm not", Zoro answered fast as he removed his fingers from his weapons.

"Why were you preparing for a fight then?" Law said as his smirk grew.

"I couldn't put my guard down around an armed enemy. How'd you get in here anyway?", Zoro asked.

"Easy. I just walked in here. Y'know there's these things called _legs._ " Law answered as he looked up from his hat to meet the green eyes with his grey. "By the way, I wasn't directing the question to you", he continued as he let his half lidded grey eyes rest on Nami's back. Nami huffed at the comment and brushed away the burning feeling of his eyes at her back. "And I'm not an enemy", he added again. "I'm an all-"

"Oiii! Nami, Zoro! Trao-guy! My _friends!_ " a boy with raven hair and a strawhat came running through the door with a screaming reindeer holding for his life at Luffy's strawhat. Nami couldn't help but smile towards the captain that broke the tense atmosphere. She thought Luffy would be a pain in the ass, but maybe she needed this.

* * *

Law huffed when he heard the other captain include him as a friend. He was just an ally, but Luffy didn't seem to get it. He heard Nami giggle as the boy kept running around like a fool with a scared Chopper on his head.

"Luffy! Let me dooown!", Chopper screamed with tears in his eyes.

"Luffy, put down the poor raccon-dog", Zoro murmured as he took the seat right behind Nami.  
"I'm a reindeer!", Chopper shouted between his cries. Luffy sat down at the teacher's chair, as he seemed to think.

"Choppa, you're not a raccon-bear-dog? Not even a raccon-hot-dog?", Luffy asked, more to himself than to Chopper.

"No! I'm not a breed between three weird animals or food, Luffy", Chopper answered as he climbed down. "I'm a simple reindeer… With human abilities"

Law murmured something about bears not being weird animals as the door flew up again. A sad and innocent aura stepped in.

"Sorry!"

Everyone's eyes were now on the white bear apologizing for nothing. Law directly regretted what he murmured before. Yes, Bepo was weird, but Law still liked him. And nami seemed to like him too… Law suddenly remembered when he switched place with Bepo and how the feeling of her body pressed against his felt like.

* * *

"Uhh!" Suddenly Sanji felt a shiver down his spine and stopped walking. Somewhere inside him a 'dame-in-distress' alarm went off.

"What is it Sanji?", Usopp asked.

"I don't know… I just got a weird feeling..." Sanji said as he started to walk against the school again. "I get these whenever someone thinks something nasty about…"

"What?"

"We need to hurry!", Sanji started to run as Usopp screamed about the fire surrounding Sanji.

* * *

Law shaked the nasty thought away. How could he think like that? Well, he knew that it was a natural phenomenon to think like that. He was a man. But, he wasn't _that_ kind of man. He didn't like her! Or did he? No, no, no. He changed place with Bepo yesterday, but it was just because Bepo was in his "scared-of-everything"-mode… And Law didn't wanna sit beside that other girl that just stared at him all the time. At least Nami didn't stare. But why didn't she stare? Doesn't she like him? Every girl could fall for Law. He was handsome, mysterious and smart. So why is Nami being so stubborn against him? This made Law curious. But he wouldn't admit it. He admit that he teased her before though. But it was only because her face turned red. He just had to tease her about it.

* * *

When Bepo stepped in, Nami couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Bepo! How are you?"

"Ah, Nami.", Bepo smiled back. "I-I'm good.. I guess?" Bepo looked around the room.

"Oooooooi! Bepo, did you see Sanji out there? I'm so hungry", Luffy asked drooling.

"Uhm… I didn't see Sanji on my way, sorry", Bepo answered as he looked down. Nami felt her gaze draw towards the window on her left. The only thing she liked about this school but her friends and geography was that the school was on an island. Yeah, it sure could be isolated, but the good thing was the ocean. She was surrounded by the ocean.

"Captain!", she heard Bepo speak up and she steps running toward back of the room where Law was. Luffy started to sing about meat while Chopper tried to communicate with him.

Nami let her thoughts take over and left the voices in the room. She started to listen to the voices of the ocean instead, whispers telling her to come. Come out to the ocean. Sail out the horizont and explore the world. She closed her eyes and felt the ocean breeze. She knew what she wanted to do. A map of the worl-

"Namiiiii-swaaaaan! I'm going to save you my mellorine in distress~"

Nami turned around and stopped the vein that was about to pop out of her head. She saw everyone sweatdropping at the burning Sanji and screaming Usopp running around. "Oh… Sanji-kun, Usopp", she greeted and waved at them. After a while Chopper calmed Usopp down and Sanji started to run towards Nami.

"Well… Bye you guys! I just gave Sanji a ride here and followed him, but I think it's time for me to go", Usopp said while scratching the back of his head and smiling.

"SANJI! MEAT!", Luffy screamed while waving at Sanji like a fool. Well he was a fool. "SANJI, MEA- Oi Usopp why are you going?"

Ignoring the screaming captain, Sanji picked the school bench on Nami's right side. "Nami-swan, who's the one trying to… Who's the one… Eh… Who's the one scaring you?", Sanji said, and Nami couldn't fight the urge to roll her eyes. Sanji's damn 'dame-in-distress' alarm. Could he turn that damn sixth sense off?

"No, nothing's wrong", Nami said with a fake smile. She heard the others in the room chatting with each other as Usopp slipped away unnoticed. "What made you think that?", she said pouting innocently. Sanji looked around the room with narrowed eyes before leaning in close to her.

"Someone's having… Inappropiate thoughts about you", he said lowly with his hand beside his mouth so only she would hear. She didn't miss the light pink color teasing up on his cheeks as he stood up again. Nami couldn't help but think he looked kinda cute with that blush, and having that thought only added on more of her anger. How could she think like that?! Her eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"The only one having inappropiate thoughts is you!", she said as she raised her fist in attempt to hit his perverted head, but got stopped by a hard grip on her wrist. She turned around to face Zoro.

* * *

"I wouldn't recommend that", Zoro said with a stoic expression. He wouldn't admit that he was concerned "I know how good it feels to hit that love-cook in the face, bu-..."

"Hey! What was that you shitty marimo?! Oi, why are you even touching her? Look at me when I'm talking with you! Were you the one having inappro-", Sanji began to babble in the background, but Zoro tried to ignore his weird questions.

"But you could… Ehm... We all could get in even more trouble if Garp walked in on us fighting", Zoro continued while he tried not to hear Sanji's new babbling that he would rather be hit by an angel like Nami than a monster like Zoro. Zoro heard Nami sigh defeated at his opinion.

"Fine", she said as she turned to face the teacher's chalkboard.

As on cue, the classroom door was kicked opened and Garp was walking in… With a sobbing Usopp. "I'm not supposed to be here, I was just making Sanji company, I swear", Usopp tried.

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard this before and I do remember your reputation as a liar. A _bad_ one", Garp said.

"But Garp! It's true, I promise." Usopp tried again, but the only answer he got from Garp was to be pulled down on a bench chair. Garp then turned to Luffy in the teacher's chair at the front of the classroom, picking his nose.

"LUFFY GET YOUR DAMN ASS AWAY FROM MY CHAIR", Garp screamed while taking Luffy by his ear to drag him away from the teacher's seat. _Damn Luffy!_ Zoro thought. Suddenly he heard Nami clean her throat and he turned to face her.

"What?", Zoro murmured.

"You can let go of my wrist now", she said with a teasing smirk. _Shit,_ he thought as realization hit him.

* * *

 **A/U:** _So yah. That was chapter 3. Now of course there will be questions about what is going to happen at the breakfast club, where Kid is and stuff. But don't worry, it'll come. I think I like it to write from the guys' perspectives, tell me if you only want Nami's._

 _Btw, I just saw Titanic (for the 3th time I think) and was actually thinking about writing a titanic based one piece fic… Hehehe. I mean, Nami looks like Rose with her orange, long and curly hair and Sanji really looks like Jack (young Leonardo DiCaprio) in every single way! Not the curly eyebrows thou... But you get it? It's reeeally tempting… I'm not used to SaNa, but my fingers are itching to write a titanic one piece fic aaah cx_

 _Review if you like it, want me to ship Nami more with someone and if you want me to continue this story. If you like it, please make my sick day better by hitting that favorite/follow button and if you want to be reminded when a new chapter comes out (or story) XD Love y'all_


End file.
